


It’s cold outside

by Junkyus_only_sister



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyus_only_sister/pseuds/Junkyus_only_sister
Summary: I really loved youE
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	It’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Where are you?

Did he love me. It was I just really blinded...

**Author's Note:**

> Come back


End file.
